fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiff
Whiff is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Whiff is a buff bouncer who can be seen manning the door at many establishments like Club Atomic and RockJaw Concert Club. He spends a great deal of time lifting weights at the local Fit Frenzy Gym. Afterwards, Whiff wanders over to Papa's Bakeria where he bulks up on freshly baked pies. Weekly, he travels to Tastyville to hang out with his long-time girlfriend, Mindy. As you could guess, she is responsible for Whiff’s rather unique hairdo. Appearance Whiff has blond hair and a little stubble on his chin. He wears a silver necklace, a pale gray tank top with purple trim and a black lightning bolt design. He also wears black sweatpants with purple rings and matching side that has zigzag patterns, and white crossed string that holds it. He also wears pale silver shoes with purple laces and black trim. He also has dark tattoos of Gummeel on each, rather muscular arm. Styles Style B He wears a purple and black swirl-accented tank top with black trim and pale silver sweatpants with lightning bolt inside a black background. Style H He wears a black shirt with light gray trim and a gold lightning bolt design, and his usual sweatpants. He sports a silver viking helmet with black rings, a stripe crossing the middle of it with silver buttons, and a pair of blondish yellow horns pinned on each side. He also wears grayish metallic gloves with black trim. From Flipline Studios Blog New Customer Alert… NEW CUSTOMER ALERT! Let us introduce you to Papa’s newest customer, Whiff! He feels that the key to bulkin' up his biceps comes from eating a whole pie immediately after lifting weights at the gym. Stay tuned for more cool sneak peeks of Papa's Bakeria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6694 Orders Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Whiff's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Loco Mystery Sauce *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Azul Ranch Taco with Anticucho *Loco Mystery Sauce *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Whiff's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan Waffle *Whipped Cream *Pecan Waffle *Honey *2 Butters *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Holiday (Halloween) *Pecan Waffle *Scream Cream *Pecan Waffle *Honey *2 Candy Corn *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD As a Closer, Whiff's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD As a Closer, Whiff's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Peanuts **Hokey Pokey *Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Peanuts *Blueberry Swizzle, Salted Caramel, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (Baseball Season) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Curveball Crunch *Peanut Butter Cookie with Sunflower Seeds **Curveball Crunch *Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Curveball Crunch *Whipped Cream *Peanuts *Blueberry Swizzle, Candy Baseball, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Alabama BBQ Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Adobo Shrimps (All) * 2 Green Peppers (All) * 2 Taquitos (All) * Ranch Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * 8 Ginger Miso Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Adobo Shrimps (All) * 2 Green Peppers (All) * 2 Taquitos (All) * 2 Karashi Mayo Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Neapolitan Drizzle * Regular Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Halloween) * Pumpkin French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Neapolitan Drizzle * Regular Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Full Moon Icing ** Witch's Brew Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Spooky Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * White Bread with Provolone Cheese * Regular Grill * Lobster Chunks * Sauteed Onions * Ranch * Lettuce * Sauteed Onions * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Sour Cream ** Bacobites Holiday (Pirate Bash) *White Bread with Calico Jack Cheese *Regular Grill *Anchovies *Sauteed Onions *Ranch *Anchovies *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Sour Cream **Caviar Papa's Bakeria To Go! As a Closer, Whiff's orders change with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 57 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Blue Corn Chips. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Scream Cream. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Karashi Mayo. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Whiff and Captain Cori are the only customers to have tattoos and visible muscles. *He is the first Bakeria debutant to be introduced and the first Bakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *As a Closer, he has certain patterns of orders throughout the holidays: **Papa's Bakeria: He often orders Pecan Filling, Holiday Filling, Holiday Filling, and Pecan Filling in most holidays. However, during St. Paddy's Day and Christmas, he replaces Pecan with Fudge Filling. He occasionally orders the holiday whipped cream as well. **Papa's Sushiria: He only orders the holiday sushi wrap during the holidays. *He and Mindy are the fifth pair of customers to be in a relationship. Order Tickets 1 whiff.png|Whiff's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays whifftmhv.png|Whiff's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day whifftmh.png|Whiff's Taco Mia HD regular order 2 whiff.png|Whiff's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Whiff Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Whiff's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Whiff (Regular).png|Whiff's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Whiff (Holiday).png|Whiff's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Whiff (Regular).png|Whiff's Pancakeria HD regular order Whiff's orders during Pizzeria HD.JPG|Whiff's Pizzeria HD orders throughout the holidays Whiff’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday Orders.JPG|Whiff's Hot Doggeria HD orders throughout the holidays Screen Shot 2018-11-14 at 12.50.30 PM.png|Whiff's Scooperia/HD order during Baseball Season Screen Shot 2018-11-16 at 8.27.46 PM.png|Whiff's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Whiff (Holiday).jpg|Whiff's Scooperia To Go! order during Baseball Season Papa's Scooperia To Go! Whiff (Regular).jpg|Whiff's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Whiff (Holiday).jpg|Whiff's Pancakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Whiff (Regular).jpg|Whiff's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 14C14084-100C-40EF-BF5F-DAE363C3DFAC.jpeg|Whiff’s Wingeria To Go! order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. 00C46F04-6C4E-4E6E-B94C-920BFF70A518.jpeg|Whiff’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Whiff’s DTG! Halloween order.JPG|Whiff's Donuteria To Go! order during Halloween. Whiff’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Whiff's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 5C49A308-3807-4E19-9B69-4452D06CC9A4.jpeg|Whiff’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Pirate Bash 3FB399A1-CA77-454C-98AF-FB2243BD0CAD.jpeg|Whiff’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order Whiff's orders.JPG|Whiff's Bakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Gallery whiff hello.jpg|Whiff!! Whiff halloween.png|Whiff's Style H 2016-03-24 223058.png bandicam 2016-03-31 19-17-07-455.jpg|Whiff doesn't like his pie... whiffaco.png|Whiff is unlocked! whiffandhisteeth.png|Whiff is dining with Nick Whiff ordering.png|Whiff ordering in Taco Mia HD Angry Whiff.PNG|"I can't believe my girlfriend recommended this place for me!" Valentines 2017 sm.jpg WhiffUnlockingH.png|Whiff unlocked in Pancakeria HD (Style H) Three Dancing Closers PHD.png|Three ex-Closers dancing together in Pancakeria HD Perfect Pancakes - Whiff (3).png|Perfect and Silver Award for Whiff! IMG_0935.JPG IMG_1076.JPG IMG 0284.JPG|Whiff dining with his girlfriend. For Whiff Fans.png 5FFEF6C0-7956-4C25-A370-81D301D1818D.png IMG_0417.PNG IMG_1053.PNG IMG 0905.PNG IMG_1161.PNG Whiff Nervous.png Angry Whiff.png Whiff Not Pleased.png Whiffnormal.png|Whiff is looking happy IMG_1394.PNG IMG_1258.PNG Whiff Finger Point.png|Whiff is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 1573.PNG IMG_1802.PNG whiffprof.jpg IMG_4391.PNG IMG 2152.PNG Radlynn and Whiff.png IMG 2307.PNG EA552FDC-8B20-4669-8903-D0D6B27F5A83.png 54319028-5CA3-4E52-814C-21561CCE9E24.png Hank and Whiff.png Maggie and Whiff.png Papa's Bakeria To Go! Out!.PNG DFCB93A0-B989-4114-A37A-ABE5B9696E2E.jpeg Screenshot_2019-06-08_141030.jpg 94D95F44-0F4A-4DA8-8C08-F9FE1841B530.png C9E03757-5D9E-406D-BDE8-C776043EEAB2.jpeg 80605FDB-5F2D-44B5-AC4C-E896A4B4E271.png 0B1192F8-C829-4016-9370-2729CA49D40A.png Fan Art Whiff by aronora-d9ls6o9.jpg|By aronora Whiff.JPG|By Stadnyx Whiff and steven attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Whiff and Steven shirtless by DokiDokiTsuna whiff as a chibi.jpg|Whiff Chibi Whiff Chibi.jpg|Whiff Chibi Maker Whiff Chibi Style B.jpg|Whiff Chibi Maker Style B Whiff Chibi Style H.jpg|Whiff Chibi Maker Style H whiiff.jpg EpisodeWhiff.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Screenshot 2018-10-27-08-47-20.png|Whiff and Mindy by BrookeIsKawaii Whiff_by_Ohjo18.jpg|By Ohjo18 Whiff_by_Katonator.jpg|By Katonator Whindy by stadnyx-dazlcac.jpg|Whindy by Standyx Mindy and Whiff by aronora.jpg|By aronora Flipline - Whiff.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:W Characters